


Surprises

by victimofmywoes



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that life doesn't prepare you for, some good, some bad. Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brotherhood - I

_**Brotherhood - I** _

_**A/N: Drabbles. I finally thought I’d give this a shot. They are going to be covering a lot of genres hence I’m putting this under the General tab.** _

* * *

 

Father says he has a younger brother. Little Itachi bristles with nervousness as he steps into the hospital room where Mother was taken the night before. His mother lies on the bed looking tired and worn out but it’s not what captures Itachi’s attention. It’s the little bundle lying next to her that has him mesmerized.

He walks up to the bed and peers at the baby snoozing peacefully. Gently, his entire concentration on his actions and the little baby, he touches his brother’s face gently and it dawns on him.

A little brother could be a lot of fun!

* * *

**_Reviews would be lovely._ **

 


	2. Brotherhood - II

_**Brotherhood – II** _

* * *

 

His brother’s wails wake him up _yet again_ in the middle of the night.

He hears shuffling in the next room and he knows that it’s Mother picking Sasuke up to coo him and lull him into sleep again.  He hears Father’s voice but it’s low for him to comprehend.

He turns to his side and pulls the covers of his futon to muffle the sounds of his brother’s wails which are as loud as they can get. He closes his eyes but sleep evades him.

Clearly, no one warned him that kid brothers came with cherubic faces and loudspeakers.

* * *

_**Reviews would be lovely.** _


End file.
